Recent wireless video transmission standards such as WirelessHD allow mobile devices such as tablets and smartphones to transmit rich multimedia from a user's hand to audio/video (A/V) resources in a room, such as a big screen and surround speakers. Current challenges include providing a satisfactory presentation of multimedia to interested users without interfering with the enjoyment of others.